Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of shade structures, particularly umbrella and parasol devices and more particularly to an umbrella and a rotation base therefor.
Description of the Related Art
Umbrellas or parasols are devices which are typically utilized in an outdoor setting, such as in an outdoor patio, balcony, garden, cafe, and the like to provide shade and protection against the elements. Umbrellas or parasols generally include a canopy assembly that comprises a fabric-like material mounted over a plurality of support ribs. The support ribs can be collapsed into a storage position for the canopy assembly and can be deployed and supported in position to hold up and extend the fabric and thereby provides protection from the elements. The canopy assembly is generally supported from beneath or from above.
Umbrellas supported from above have the advantage of providing space below the canopy where people can sit without the obstruction of a pole extending from below the canopy to the ground. Such umbrellas are sometimes called cantilever or side support umbrellas, and generally are of greater weight than other types of (generally smaller) umbrellas.
In order to make the positioning of cantilever and other types of larger umbrellas more flexible rotation base designs are used. These bases permit the upright pole to rotate about its axis so that the canopy can swing about a range of positions.